


Constellation Project

by crankyoldman



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rinoa and Quatre decide to change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/gifts).



Once Rinoa became the new president of Esthar, she knew that her first major project was going to be to colonize space. There were monsters that lived on the moon, and horrors that could be found while floating in the nothingness. But unlike the Sorceresses before her, she wanted to neither hide nor conquer the world.

She'd make her own world out of this frontier.

"The representative of Winner Industries is here."

Quistis showed the young man in. Quite young, probably younger than Rinoa herself was when she'd first won the presidency. Despite his very obviously important and rich standing he gave off a feeling of warmth and friendliness.

"Miss Heartilly, it's so good to finally meet you."

They were at the same eye level, which was a welcome change from most of the military generals and SeeDs, who liked to use their height to try and intimidate her. Their problem; it wasn't as if _they_ were conduits for ancient and terrible magic.

"And the same to you, Quatre Rebarba Winner. So you'd like to help fund the Constellation Project?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't want to just help fund it. I want to pilot for it."

And then she saw it. Rinoa knew that kind of rich kid hopeful-rebellious desire to do something, _anything_ but what was expected. Maybe it would help people, but the point is they had to be in the middle of it, they had to see to it _personally_.

"How about we discuss this over dinner?"

Quistis, from her spot near the door cleared her throat.

" _All_ of us can discuss this over dinner."

\---

Quatre was honestly a good guy.

It had been some time since she'd run into those and she could feel that Quistis was already feeling her knightly protectiveness towards him. And dinner had been rather pleasant, between the three of them they could say something intelligent or funny or interesting; Rinoa had to be the funny one in this instance.

"I think my father went to school with yours, Miss Heartilly. I'd never given it much thought, but he did mention a certain Caraway once and what a stick in the mud he was."

"You mean stick up his ass."

" _Rin_." Quistis's tone was the one she used when Rinoa got frustrated with the military types and started making hand puppets at them when they talked. Only less serious than when she did that.

"It's true. And look at where we are now, Quatre. We're going to colonize space. You might be the first man to go up there deliberately without any Sorceress-icles."

Quatre laughed and took a sip of water. "I don't intend on going up there alone. If you want this to be a truly benevolent act you'll want to recruit several people from different countries. Maybe have a SeeD. Maybe an orphan."

"SeeDs are orphans, for the most part." Quistis interrupted, ever politely, fixing Quatre with a look that suggested this matter was best handled with sincerity.

"I didn't mean any slight, but imagine what a program it would be. Not unlike SeeD, giving a purpose to those that have none."

Quistis never would get the sort of vocabulary that people from their background would get, their way of thinking in general, even. It was almost like a secret language that she and Quatre were sharing in that moment.

Rinoa really hoped she'd be seeing more of Quatre, with or without Quistis; it could be fun either way.

\---

At the end of the night Quistis was off checking the parameter or whatever it was that she did to sate her paranoia, and Rinoa waited with Quatre for their rides. His arrived first, naturally, since Rinoa wasn't going to be leaving without her Knight in tow.

"It was a pleasant evening, Miss Heartilly. I look forward to how this program will shape up."

He was going to kiss her hand like a polite gentleman, but Rinoa didn't want politeness. She'd gotten so much better at suggestions, and the magic hissed blue when he kissed her on the lips. He backed up, startled, afterwards.

"I hadn't meant..."

"But I did. See you later, Quatre."

It had been far too long since she'd found someone new interesting and attractive.


End file.
